


Hot Chocolate

by GoldenTrioinTARDIS13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cold Weather, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snow, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13/pseuds/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13





	Hot Chocolate

It's a cold and chilly December day in Lawrence, Kansas for the Winchester boys. The snow is falling, 'Heat of the Moment by Asia' is blasting out of the speakers and the boys are out in the snow making a snowman. “Sammy! His head is too small!” Dean says laughing. Sam is trying to succeed in making the snowman's head, but is failing miserably. “Shut up!” Sam says laughing along with Dean. “Here, let me help,” Dean says walking over to his baby brother. He grabs some snow from the ground, takes the destroyed snowman head and starts making it bigger. Sam watches his brother, eyes transfixed on his hands. Sam must've made a noise or something because next thing he knew, his back was against the tree and the snowman head was forgotten. Sam closes his eyes and shivers. “Are you shivering because I turn you on or because you're cold?” Dean asks smiling. “C-cold,” Sam replies snuggling his head into Dean's neck. “Okay, hold on,” Dean says. Suddenly, Sam's up in the air being carried by Dean. Sam snuggles into his brother's neck and breathes in deeply. Dean opens up the door to their childhood home. Even though it got burned down, Dean, Bobby, Castiel, and Adam helped rebuild it. Dean gently sets Sam down before grabbing two mugs and making hot chocolate. Sam turns off the radio and grabs some blankets before sitting down by the fireplace. Sam looks over and sees Dean walking towards him with the hot chocolate. Dean sets down the mugs and crawls under the blankets with Sam. “I love you, Sammy,” Dean says while kissing Sam. “I love you too, Dean,” Sam replies cuddling up to his brother. Dean kisses the top of Sam's head before taking a sip of his cocoa. Then he closes his eyes and goes to sleep.


End file.
